You forgot your hat, captain
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: As Alec is still incredibly insecure and doubting their romance, Magnus stands next to him every step along the way. There is however one thing he will never do for Alec. And that's making his decisions for him. And Alec won't master it on his own, but Magnus casts a spell on them so Alec will have to learn to make important choices without shoving the responsibilities on Magnus.
1. One fine day in Brooklyn

**Chapter 1: One fine day in Brooklyn**

AN: So, I had this plot in my head for a while and thought, why don't I just write it down. I hope you like it and want me to continue it. It's probably not very long, but it will be a prologue of a long, warm summer holiday I hope all of you get.

The genres are romance, adventure, comedy, a bit of drama and fluff. Of course our main characters are Alec and Magnus but the others will also get a part, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

One afternoon in an apartment in Brooklyn. It was quiet, only the soft sound of voices talking could be heard. The chatter stopped momentarily as the two young lovers shared a kiss or two. Never going further than that, even though one of them was more than just experienced. Oh, the perks of being an 800 years old warlock who still had the face of a young man.

Magnus Bane could make many people fall at his feet and present themselves for him. He ate downworlders, male and female, for breakfast, dinner and dessert. He didn't literally eat them, but he was able to sleep in a warm bed every night.

Until that boy came along. A black haired, blue-eyed, incredibly shy and world estranged teenager. He didn't like parties or anything fun, he preferred spending a free afternoon sleeping or reading a book. He was much different from his siblings who partied the night away. Outside shadowhunting Alec had no social life, well he also couldn't exactly befriend creatures he was supposed to kill.

While he was a grey mouse in a world filled with colors, Magnus was an explosion of glitter and sex appeal. The fact they even met each other was so unlikely to happen, it must've been fate. Magnus was immediately attracted to those sapphire orbs and knew it has to be him. And when Alec acted not only disinterested but also extremely rude, Magnus realized it was all just a mask against the big bullies of a world he didn't know anything about.

He didn't play with people anymore, he didn't even kiss and all for someone who didn't even look his way, twice. Magnus was willing to do everything for the beauty, even risking his own life as he proved at times.

Of course Alec couldn't ignore him. He felt guilty for all the times he had been careless and Magnus had to take care of him again. When he asked Magnus what he should do to return a favor, Magnus didn't wait a second to say, "You could try to date me." And that's why the couple was here, together, today.

But as things progressed, some small irritating quirks never changed. Magnus found it a very severe problem after a while. Suddenly the apartment was filled with loud yelling.

"Why can't you decide it on your own?" Magnus threw his hands up in an exasperated manner and walked towards the kitchen, Alec following close behind him. He had a frown on his face, quite not understanding why Magnus was so pissed off. "Magnus, it's only a movie. It doesn't matter if I choose it or not."

Magnus clicked his tongue, "I know that and I'm not angry because of that." Alec shuffled closer to Magnus and hugged him from behind. "Then why are you mad?" He asked, sending his warm breath on Magnus' skin.

Magnus turned around in his hold and gave him a sad expression. "Sit down." He ordered and quickly turned Alec around and pushed him down on a chair. Alec gasped in surprise and hurt, as his butt hit the seat quite hard. "Watch out, that hurts." He muttered under his breath and leaned with his head on his hands.

Magnus was rummaging in his fridge and turned around with a bottle of orange juice in one hand and soda in his other. He put them on the table in front Alec harshly. "Now choose." He said simply and never took his eyes off Alec.

Alec stammered. "Wha-what? Magnus, that's ridicules. I know what I want to drink." Magnus wasn't fooled and scoffed, "Then don't make a big deal about it. Just tell me what you want."

It's not a big deal, then why does he keep making it so difficult. Alec barely understood what was going on with him. He was never asked anything and suddenly Magnus came into his life like a bright, blinding light and asked him opinions and questions. It was so stressful.

"Uh, of course…um, what are you tak-" Magnus shut him up with a kiss on his mouth and glared straight into Alec's wide-opened eyes. He pulled away and gave Alec one last judging look. He sighed loudly and gazed at his out-of-breath lover. "Why must you be so difficult?" Alec's mouth dropped. "Excuse me, who is the one asking me all these unimportant questions?"

Alec seemed, and was, fed up with being blamed for not being able to decide anything and Magnus noticed that. He cooed and rubbed Alec's head fondly. "Oh Alec~, I'm sorry, I just want to take care of you and I'm worried about you."

"I know, Mags, I know. But I… I will figure it out on my own." Magnus grimaced inwardly. He knew from experience that Alec's hesitating in his voice was also hesitating in his heart.

"You know why am mad, right?" Magnus asked him. Alec sighed, stood up and nodded. "Yeah, it's because it isn't the first time." Alec bit his lip, should he try to comfort Magnus, even though he would lie a bit. "I will do my best to make decisions without any help." Did it sound fake, or was it just in his head?

"Okay, I trust you." Magnus couldn't believe the stupidity Alec possessed at times. He of all people should know Magnus can see through every little lie. Alec even dared to let out a sneaky, yet guilty smile. The nerve of that guy!

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching a movie **Magnus** chose and when Alec relaxed against Magnus chest he didn't think of their earlier conversation anymore. He just wanted to sink closer and deeper into Magnus' warmth. He purred like a cat and turned his head away from the movie he wasn't interested in watching anyway. He looked up at Magnus with his big eyes but the other was looking really fixated on the screen.

Alec yawned, why did he feel so tired all of the sudden? He snuggled closer to Magnus, if that was even possible, and closed his eyes. He wasn't that sleepy two minutes ago. He usually doesn't need sleep in the afternoon, only if he fought demons all night long, and even then it would be a rare sight to see him sleeping while the sun is out shining.

He had a faint suspicion Magnus was behind it but his mind seemed drugged, he believed he wouldn't even be able to count to ten. Maybe it was better to ask Magnus. "Mags… did you…" Alec neck fell forward. He was out like a light and wouldn't get up for a few more hours.

Magnus pushed Alec softly off him and carried his young lover upstairs to the bedroom. Magnus accidentally bumped Alec's head against the doorframe but nothing seemed to be bleeding. He would have a massive headache once he wakes up.

Magnus ran back downstairs straight to his study. He checked if he had the potion he needed and grabbed the tropical blue bottle from the shelve. He walked back to his lover and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Alec. But you'll never change for yourself without a little push in the right direction." He kissed his boyfriend on his forehead and slipped the potion in Alec's mouth. Magnus drank the remains left in the potion and lay down next to Alec.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Magnus caressed him face and left the familiar tingling sensation starting in his toes and going up until it coursed through the tips of his spiked hair. If he was right, the magic would do its work and allow Magnus to take control if needed. He truly hoped he wouldn't need to use it.

Magnus relaxed and thought that, maybe he should've tested the potion on someone else before using it all on the person he loves the most. But his magic would never fail him. With that in mind he lost unconsciousness.

Why did his head hurt so much? It was as if he'd hit a pole while running. He couldn't remember doing something so stupid. And why did it feel like he was swaying?

Suddenly Alec was on guard. Was he abducted, did Magnus hand him over to some downworlder criminals? Would the warlock do that to him? All he knew was that he wasn't at home. He opened his eyes in slits. Where was that blinding light coming from anyway?

He held a hand over his eyes. All the wall were made of wood and sunlight was streaming in from small round windows. The furniture in the room looked old. One thing was certain, this wasn't his bedroom and neither was it Magnus'. Unless Magnus was redecorating his rooms again. A little voice in his throbbing head told him it couldn't be.

He realized that he wasn't the one moving, but the room was moving up and down on its own. He kicked the linen bed sheets off him. He was awake enough to notice something was really wrong in this situation. He sensed danger but he didn't know where to look for it, hell he didn't even know where he was.

With shadowhunter skills Alec jumped out of the bed without a sound and traced his belt to grab his dagger. Why didn't he feel it? Oh… his belt had completely disappeared into thin air. Alec sighed and looked around for any other weapon he could use.

There lay a sword on the table, waiting for Alec to hold it. Alec played around with it in his hand and looked at his broken reflection in the sword. "What's going on?" He saw his confused expression and his ears caught some sounds from outside the old, majestic bedroom. Okay, now it's business. Time to get out and face whatever the threat it is.

He opened the **creaking** door, so much for being subtle. The noises, which grew louder now the door was opened, were actually seagulls. Alec's mouth wouldn't close and with a loud clang the sword fell uselessly on the wood flooring of the massive ship he was on.

That explains the swaying and there were people yelling to each other. This ship actually had a crew? What scared him the most were probably the black sails instead of white ones. He read a book about it… pirates.

The pirates took him as a hostage, but why? And since when are pirates part of the twenty-first century? "Oh by the angel, tell me I'm dreaming." He pinched his arm, but it hurt and he didn't wake up from this nightmare.

Alec's feet were moving on its own as he was looking around him, amazed. They were in the middle of the ocean with only a dot of green indicating them nearing an island. "This is just crazy." He murmured in disbelief.

From a distance he could hear boots stepping on the wooden deck. A pirate came straight his way, but Alec didn't turn around. Maybe making eye-contact with them only makes them more aggressive.

Alec felt something being put on his head and he jumped up in surprise. The pirate continued walking but turned around and grinned. "Ma-Magnus?" Alec cried out.

Magnus had his black hair straightened out, and it was cut just above his shoulders. "You forgot your hat, captain." He laughed and walked on as if he didn't just speak to his boyfriend.

"H-hat… what…" Alec grabbed the thing off his head and saw the most beautiful hat ever made. A black pirate hat, it was a bit dusty but Alec could live with that. It was perfectly made and it fit nicely around his head. The golden lining and feathers only slightly expressed the power it radiated.

"Captain,… me?"

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!

5


	2. Once drunk, always drunk

**Chapter 2: Once drunk, always drunk**

AN: The second chapter of You forgot your hat, captain. Alec's going to meet some 'civil' people in this chapter and he will… well, you'll read it. Jace and Clary are going to make an appearance in the next chapter. BTW, for the guest who asked in the comments, Alec isn't abducted, do you see pirates still roaming the sea nowadays? ;D

ENJOY & REVIEW

* * *

"Captain,… me?" Alec gasped out. He almost lost his footing as he was shocked beyond belief. The massive ship he was standing on, was his? It didn't make sense, it had to be a dream. Alec pinched his arm very hard and winced when nothing changed. The only difference was that he had a sore spot now.

"Wait… wait up!" Alec yelled after the only familiar face he had seen since he got here. But Magnus was long gone, even though the boat was large, every empty spot was taken in by either ropes, bottles, sacks or crates. Alec couldn't possibly run to look for the man without tripping over something.

The wind wasn't blowing and that made the tropical heat around him suffocating. He felt his breathing sped up as if he was hyperventilating. Was it just him or was the ship moving more violent? It was waving up and down and Alec lost his balance. He hit his head on the wood and blacked out from the pain.

"You should really look out for yourself more, Alec." He knew that voice. But his mind was still in a stupor. He opened his eyes and tried to see who was nursing him. But the person already walked out of his sight. He felt the same comfortable mattress beneath him and realized he was in the same bed as when he first woke up here.

Alec groaned as he tried to sit up. His head was hurting like pins penetrated it. The nurse's hand pushed him down with the words, "Easy now, captain. We have some business to take care of today and you need to be on your best." The girl had black hair like ink and dark brown eyes. "Izzy?" Alec gasped out in surprise.

Forgetting about being the older brother for once, he hugged her and hid his face in her neck. "Oh, Izzy. What's going on? We're on a ship… with pirates." Isabelle pried the arms of her and felt Alec's forehead. "You don't have a fever," She sighed, "Maybe it's an infection in your insides and has the rum consuming finally taken its toll on you." She actually seemed glad she could teach him a small lesson.

"Izzy, I don't drink." Alec hesitated. Was he even himself here, or was this a place where he already had a reputation? "Oh dear, it's serious… I will send Magnus over." She made way to walk out to call for Magnus, but stopped in her steps. "And Alec… please don't call me Izzy in public. We don't want people here knowing I'm your sister." And with that she left the room.

"What the hell is going on in this place?" Alec yelled in agony. He pulled at his hair and wanted to kick something. "You'd rather not break down your chamber because that wood is expensive." A flamboyant pirate almost strutted through the door and sat down on a chair as if he owned it. "Hey, that's mine, get out." Alec barked out to his 'boyfriend' without thinking

The pirate let out a deep chuckle. "Yeah," He observed Alec silently for a minute. "Isabelle told me you weren't feeling well. You have been speaking in a delusional condition apparently. Or so she told me, but you look fine to me. Have you been drinking like a fish again?"

Alec gasped out insulted, "Why does everyone say I'm a drunkard? ' !" Alec hissed and threw his arms around in frustration.

"Oh, I see where Isabelle's concern comes from. Come here." Magnus ordered and Alec flushed slightly, most of the time when Magnus says that, it ends in them making out. That obviously wasn't going to happen today. Magnus seemed, and was, like a totally different person.

He didn't remember his relationship with Alec, or maybe in this weird parallel world they were just friends. It made Alec sad, he didn't have his tower of strength. He couldn't grab Magnus' shoulder and cry on it when he had to. He didn't have his Magnus when he needed him the most.

Alec went closer to where Magnus sat and crouched down in front of him. Magnus laid his hand on Alec's forehead like Izzy did earlier and they both had the same reaction. Alec's craziness was not caused by a fever.

Alec looked up in Magnus' eyes and was captivated by those catlike orbs. Why was his mouth becoming dry all of a sudden? Alec licked his lips and leaned closer and closer. He could almost feel Magnus' lips on his. Alec had closed his eyes and only when he felt a soft strange feeling in is head, he opened them again.

Magnus was staring concerned at him but instead of being mere inches away of Magnus' face, he was sitting in the same position as before he started craving for the handsome pirate-warlock.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Magnus questioned and waved his hand in front of Alec's dazed eyes. The latter cleared his throat and looked away quickly. "Yes, I'm fine." Magnus pulled him up from his sitting position. "We arrived at the Circle Islands." He said and turned on his heels, leading Alec back on the deck. Alec followed him like a lost puppy.

"The what?"

"The Circle Islands, truly a paradise, for ones who's hearts don't belong to the sea. The small tropical islands lay in a semicircle, hence the name." Magnus pointed with his finger at the green and gold littered land. It was already majestic from afar and Alec couldn't wait to feel the steady unmoving ground beneath his feet.

If he wouldn't get weirdly stared at, he would kiss the sand the moment he stepped foot on it. Okay, that seemed bizarre even to him. But the way the ocean moved had caused him to have continuous nausea for the past hours. His ship was moving closer to shore and suddenly a thought filled him. What was the name of his ship? Every pirate's boat had a badass name, right?

"What's its name?" Alec muttered to himself but Magnus heard him. "What are you thinking about, dea-... Captain?" Alec didn't notice his slip up and sighed. "My ship, what's it called?"

"You did fall on your head quite hard so having minor amnesia is possible." Magnus shrugged, "It's called Thorn Lily by you and Beauty of the Seven seas by everyone else." This stirred Alec's interest. "Why did I call it that?"

Magnus grinned slyly, "That was something only you knew. You never wanted to tell anyone about it. So it seems your secret keeping might not have been so handy after all."

Alec kept taking in all of his surroundings but his eyes always lingered longer on his temporary ex-boyfriend. To the point where they never left Magnus. Alec couldn't deny how handsome he looked. His brown pants, for once not clinging against his skin and a carnelian shirt covering his well built chest and abdomen. Alec hadn't really checked what he was wearing, but it was probably something similar.

"This is the furthest we can go with the beauty. We'll have to take a rowing boat to the shore." Magnus said and led Alec to the edge of the deck. His men had already lowered it almost fully into the salty water. He thanked them and hesitated for a moment. This was quite a distance to jump and he had to land in the small, very small boat. What if he missed and jumped straight into the cold water? That would be completely embarrassing.

Magnus was gone for a moment to grab something from Alec's bedroom. "Why are you still standing here?" Came a voice from behind him. "There is a ladder hanging from the side." Another voice spoke up. Alec quickly searched for the blasted thing and climbed down.

It was the first time he was so close to the sea and he dipped his finger in the salty seawater.

"Watch out!" A voice from above yelled but before Alec could react he was covered with a heavy cloth. He pried it off him and came face-to-face with his sister. "Oh, I'm sorry, my aim is a bit off today." She took the thing she dropped on Alec and unfolded it. It was a black, long, leather jacket. She gave it to Alec and he had to confess it was to his taste.

He looked at his sister's 'daring' outfit, a purple dress with corset tied loosely and cleavage proudly shown. He coughed, "Izzy, why are you coming along?"

"I'm a distraction when you have to run if you've done something stupid again." She said and once again told him not to call her Izzy. "Izz- Isabelle, do you really have to dress like a prostitute then?" He groaned. He didn't like this at all. He never liked his sister dating all those guys and now she looked like she would sell her body at night.

"You are awfully rude. Normally you don't care about what I do at all." She said and pouted slightly. "You're my little sister of course I have to take care of you."

Isabelle wanted to say something else to her loving older brother but at that moment Magnus and a few other pirates arrived. Magnus placed the hat in his hands on Alec's head. "Don't forget it again." He smiled and they took off.

The islands were much more beautiful up close. They rowed to a small dock half hidden by plants and trees. Alec looked around in awe, it was a paradise island for sure. "Don't look so surprised Captain. We've been here many times." One of the rowers said. He was lean and tall, a bit of a gawky boy... but definitely Simon Lewis. Alec couldn't handle the fact he and Izzy were glancing at each other constantly.

Oh Alec knew he was too late to change the fact Izzy and Simon loved each other in the real world but this still looked like a young romance and he was more than willing to postpone any further developments. His little sister wouldn't, under any circumstance, canoodle with a pirate. If Alec couldn't sleep together with his boyfriend, neither was Izzy.

A few minutes later Magnus and Alec were walking side by side in front of all the others. "Whatever you were thinking about Isabelle and Simon, do not try to pull them apart. It won't work anyway." Magnus said out of the blue. "W-what, I wasn't planning to do anything." Alec stuttered with Magnus' fierce gaze on him. "Alexander, you are a terrible liar and I clearly saw the look of jealousy on your face. Are you maybe in love with Isabelle?" The fact of being in a relationship with his sister was crazy. "That's disgusting, she's my... she's like my little sister."

Magnus gave him a smug smile, "Sure, don't come crying to me when you see her rolling in the hay with her pirate." Alec gasped out and once again Magnus had the wrong impression.

Thanks to Magnus explaining what they were doing here, Alec figured they came here to meet their associates who would help them in future battles. If it depended on Alec, he would even begin to start a war. But Magnus cleared up that this was indeed necessary.

They were sitting in a pub, talking. Well Alec barely understood what Magnus was negotiating about. He drank and looked around him. The person sitting across him with scary. His face was scarred and he had only one hand, if that wasn't bad enough, he kept giving Alec a glare.

When the intimidating pirate stood up to grab some money from their office. Magnus leaned towards Alec and whispered in his ear.

"We're being spied on... Don't look behind you." Magnus said it right before Alec turned his head.

"Who's behind us?"

"That redhead lover of the captain of the Golden Titan. She's going to tell that captain our every battle plan."

Alec bit his lips in concern. "What should we do?" Magnus shrugged, "You're the captain, you decide."

Was this a punishment for not being able to make decisions by himself? If so, Magnus had really surpassed himself.

"I don't want to kill her."

"But she'll..." Alec cut Magnus off before he'll make Alec absolutely terrified.

"I know, Magnus. We could... abduct her?"


End file.
